Occupation Earth
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: AU Story.. What happened, if the aliens had successfully launched their invasion on the Earth and humanity fights back.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This South Park/ First Wave crossover Fan fiction AU story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central, First Wave owned by SYFY Channel. Because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Occupation Earth

 **Chapter one: The Downfall of Humanity**

Six months later, after Planet Earth had been invaded by a hostile alien race known as the Gua is led by dictator like sage known as Mabus that the aliens are looking for a new planet to settle on after their home planet, Abell 2029 was dying and been ravaged by its own invasion. But the aliens had suspected that humans are weak, but they didn't thought that humanity will fight back against their occupation of the planet in a form of an underground resistance along with the help of Gua rebels. Somewhere in the woods by the cliff that overlooked the ruined South Park that the smoke was bellowed out of the destroyed buildings, where a small band of South Park townsfolk turned into the resistance against the aliens on a scouting mission that the boys and Dovahkiin were out finding supplies and human survivors who had lived during the attack on humanity.

"Stanley and boys, have you had found any survivors and supplies at all." Jimbo asked along with Ned, Yates and former police officers who had become resistance fighters to save humanity. As the boys had stepped forward with empty handed of survivors.

"Sorry, Uncle Jimbo that we is unable to find any survivors or supply that the Gua could had killed any survivors at this point of time and destroyed supplies." Stan explained that Jimbo knows the commander will not be pleased about the disappointing results of the scouting trip.

"The commander won't like this at all." Yates added, while they were heading back to their small camp site that was hidden away underground that was turned into a town. Inside there was the briefing area that mayor turned Commander Mary McDaniels was standing up by the map of now ruined South Park that she had governed as its mayor. She does not looks like a mayor these days, but more like a resistance fighter that she had let her hair grown long. That is when both Jimbo and Yates had stepped in the room, as McDaniels turned to looks at them with a great concern.

"Any news on survivors and supplies at all, Jimbo and Harris? McDaniels questioned on the status of any survivors that they had come across while on scouting, but use caution that the aliens used human clones to capture any humans who had escaped from the initial attack or kill any resisters who had opposed their occupation. The Gua attacked the planet when humans were embracing the political correctness that these aliens are cruel and brute to any humans like they had done to other species that they had conquered during their interplanetary conquest across the Milky Way.

"Mayor, hope for finding any survivors is becoming futile these days." Jimbo spoke in a somber tone, as he had pulled his ragged hunter cap off his head that the mayor had let a sigh of defeat out.

"This war had cost everything for this world big time that we are so focused on being political correct that it had given the aliens the edge to invade us that it had divided us all not uniting us." McDaniels replied that is when she had seated herself at the long boardroom table in the war room.

Meanwhile at the families' bunk rooms that Stan had come walking in the large room, where both Sharon and Randy were helping with each other with dinner that had come from the underground greenhouse and the forest while Shelly was busy with the dishes.

"Hey, Stan. How's your day on scouting, and finding survivors?" Randy asked that Stan just walk by them in silent, which he just want to go to bed, because he was tired and in pain from scouting with his friends. "Well, I take it that their hunt hadn't turned any survivors up at all?" While they had their backs turned that Stan had sneaked out of his family bunk room to meet up with Wendy somewhere on the underground base. In the training room that the girls were sitting there watching Dovahkiin practicing his fighting skills when Stan arrived.

"Stan, we need to learn to fight like Dovahkiin that is how we will win the war against the Gua." Wendy explained, as both he and her were sitting there looking Dovahkiin had taken a moving dummies out with his supernatural speed. "Jesus Christ, Dovahkiin that I see you're becoming a master to your own powers, since the battle for the stick." Stan added, as he was standing there in shock.

Later on that same night inside the mayor's living quarters, where both McDaniels and BarBrady were asleep that she was struggling in her sleep. She was having a painful flashback her been captured by the Gua scientists to be blended with Mabus' life-force. That is when she had woke up from her nightmare, which she had fallen out of their bed that had awaken both BarBrady and Barney the dog out of their slumber.

"Mary, are you okay that you have another nightmare about your possession again?" BarBrady said, the former bearded police chief turned resistance solider lover was sitting next to her with concern that these nightmares becoming more recurring lately.

"Why the hell I'm having these nightmares that I don't want to relive what I had lived through as Mabus' host?" McDaniels somberly replied that she is more open with BarBrady about everything over sharing her intimate feelings and darkest secrets with her fellow officials. Suddenly, BarBrady had wrapped his arm around her, then they had heard the warning alarm rang out through the underground fortress that the former officers turned resistance fighters were standing there with their guns draw. The figures in question walk in the entrance revealed as Officer McDaniels and his special team, who were on a recon mission that they had captured a Gua scout alive that the resisters had blinded the alien with a blindfold.

Hey, guys. Guess what I'd brought back for you a sodium high alien to question about Mabus' plans." Alex announced, as he was standing over the drugged alien to keep him from attacking them. That is when Yates had stepped forward at that moment.

"The Commander wants him to be secured in the cell that he don't do any harm of our underground town for later questioning." Yates ordered that the former officers turned soldiers had taken the alien prisoner to the holding cell that they keep alien prisoners under control with salt, because aliens inside their human clones are very strong. Somewhere across now ruined United States of America in the fallen federal capital that the Gua leadership had settle in to rule the chaotic world. Inside the destroyed White house's oval office that the Guahead Mabus rules the world with an iron fist that the acolyte warriors had dragged former President Garrison turned into political prisoner of war along with other world's leaders. The hooded robed figure was circling around the trembling and embattled former president was on his knees like a hungry shark.

"You alien bastard had wish that you didn't came to this planet in the first place." Garrison protested that he was coming off from his member berries detox, while Mabus was standing there with a devious grin on his human looking face.

"Who will stop me and my army now, human that your miserable species shouldn't had fought over pitiful things in the first place, which you all should thank yourself for destroying yourselves with your finger pointing witch hunt against one another, along with your greed and carelessness for this planet that you had invited us to come by conquering your species and planet." Mabus spoke on humanity's ego and greed for the reason behind the Gua's quick victory over Humanity on the first day had caused 19 million deaths and counting worldwide from their massive ground and air attack.

"I want to see your well-hidden face now, you monster!" Garrison demanded that is when Mabus had thrown his hood to reveal his face, which Garrison sitting there in shock that Mabus looks so human, but has familiar facial features from someone he knew really well. "You can't be relate to McDaniels and BarBrady?"

"Oh, yes I am, my dear human prisoner that I had used their hidden union to create my permeant vessel on Earth, while I was possessing McDaniels, which I liked her body over normal Gua husks." Mabus replied along with sinfully laughing that he had nearly destroyed McDaniels from within, but instead that he had created a warrior.

XXXXXX

Back in the mountainous range of rural Colorado, cut to the massive underground compound that was a temporary town for the displaced residents of South Park had fled from the town to escape from certain death or enslavement by the aliens. Inside the training room that PC Principal was training the kids with hand to hand combat against an alien invader one day.'

"Okay, students that we are going to learn about hand to hand combat today." PC explained that Cartman was sitting there looking bored at this whole thing. "Why are we learning this that the adults and teenagers are on the front lines fighting?" Cartman questioned about the class on fighting, which PC was standing there looking rather annoyed with him.

"Eric, do you want to be the first one to let your friend practice their self-defense moves on you? " PC replied that Cartman just sat there looking dumbfounded, while everyone else was looking at him. "Son of Bitch!" Cartman whispered in protested at that moment. In the viewing box, where McDaniels was watching the training lesson was unfurling when both Alex and BarBrady came scrolling in there.

"Guess, who had returned from the front lines in Denver, Mary?" BarBrady announced that McDaniels looks happy to see her war worn son safe and alive. "My baby boy that you had returned to me safe." McDaniels said in an emotionally tone when she had hugged her son tightly.

"Mom, I'm back to help out with the resistance that Denver had been cleansed of human life by the Gua forces. On the group's journey back here that we had captured a Gua scout, and recovered this disc on them. It contained the rogue US military teams became their resistance movement, who are currently hiding across the country right now." Alex explained he was in his late twenties, but has wisdom and warrior skill to prove as a leader since the rise of the resistance following the first days of the invasion.

"Where's this alien prisoner being housed right now that I want to question him about everything about this invasion?" McDaniels asked that her inner resistance leader is coming out, which BarBrady had stopped in her tracks that he does not know that she is going to zone out by connecting with the alien's mental link.

Meanwhile back in the training room that PC was using Randy as his living dummy, which all of the kids are getting a kick of him being a test dummy for their self-defense training class that the kids were literally lining up to kick Randy in the balls. It seems like Kenny is clearly seen pleased with this class today, which he is the first one to deliver the first Roshambo attack on Mr. Marsh for screwing his family over the gentrification and PC movement.

"Kenny, are you doing, not my balls… Ouch, it feels like it is on fire." Randy panicked that Kenny had jumped up and kicked him in the square of his balls that he had collapsed on the ground crying from the unbearable pain.

"Does he still has balls, after I had butchered that area at Unplanned Parenthood to contained info for the girls?" Dovahkiin questioned in a low whisper, as he looks at Butters, which the entire awkward conversation had brought Cartman to his knees from laughing nonstop.

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: It seems like the fandom is dishing AU stories out left and right these days that I had decided to do an AU story as a call back to my old stories involved an alien invasion from my early days in the SP fandom five years ago. What happened if the aliens had successfully launched their invasion on Earth and the survival of humanity by embracing the resistance tag?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Free the Presidential Asshole**

Mayor McDaniels looks around the training room, where the school aged children were training to become the next generation of resistance fighters to combat the alien invaders. That they were practicing their skills on the older Marsh and Broflovski, which the kids are enjoying their newly learned skills too much.

"Jesus, why you kids are going for our balls right now?" Gerald asked, while all of the kids were aiming for his balls with their kicks.

But the watchful mayor turned commander of the fallen United States of America had slipped away to interrogate the latest alien prisoner that the resistance had captured on one of their raids on the now ruined Denver. Inside the darkened prison, where the blond haired muscle male alien prisoner was chained up to a bolt that was anchored into the cement floor.

"You humans should just surrender alright that you had lost the war." The captured alien threatened that is when McDaniels had appeared in the room, which the alien prisoner trembles with fear when he had seen her looking menacing like a Shield maiden heading for war. "I can sense that you're blended with Lord Mabus as his human host."

"You don't dare to speak that name in front of me, Gua!" McDaniels snapped at him that she had delivered a strong right hook on his face, which he had revealed his alien nature upon his face that red ripples ran across his face.

"You can't do this to me, human that you and the remnants of your fallen weak species will be the dust of the earth soon." The alien disguised human threatened her and her resistance warrior that the Gua were planning to wipe the resistance, and any survivors off the earth to declare themselves as the dominant species on Earth.

"Get me the damned salt now; I'm going to have some payback right now!" McDaniels screeched her order out to her most approved warriors to show him no mercy, which she is planning to torture him with salt that the Gua becomes addicted to the ancient mineral. She wants revenge for the pain and the horrible things that Mabus had done, while he was in her body. "Open his damned mouth now." That we are going to do the same thing like they did with other humans as apart as their worldwide experiment on the humanity to lower the threat of a possible resistance emerged from the humans that had been proved wrong.

I don't talk human, which we don't break under pressure like you do!" The Gua soldier begins to scream in agony, as they had jammed salt down his mouth, which he begins to curses them in the Gua tongue with unpleasant words and threats."You Bitch that Lord Mabus should had used his chance to kill you, while he was in your body."

"I'm going to lead an army of human resisters that you and your species had never wished to go to this planet in the first place." McDaniels threatened that she has her left arm raise in the air ready to backhand him at any minute. "Lock his ass back up now!" The resistance fighters had started to drag the salt drugged alien back to his prison cell. After they had taken the imprisoned alien that McDaniels had stick her pistol back into her holster.

Back in the training room that the kids were training to shoot guns under the guidance of Jimbo and Ned, which the leaders of the resistance is pushing for preteens to trained as warriors that fighters are swindling down from many battles with the Gua, illnesses, elements, and hunger last six months. Before the invasion came that was known that Stan hated using a gun for hunting, now he has to use it against hostile aliens or other humans.

Stanley, you had become a star pupil that I had remembered you were an animal loving tree hugger." Jimbo said in shock, as he had saw his own nephew had taken alien targets down that Cartman gently giggled in the background. "Shut up, fat ass!" Stan angrily muttered loudly, as he was glaring back at him. "What, sissy? Cartman hissed back at him. All sudden they had noticed the former human/ad hybrid Leslie Meyers is becoming a valuable tool to the resistance that she had killed a nice number of Gua soldiers with her ad super strength along with Dovahkiin as the Dragonborn had fought together on the battlefields.

"I had heard that both Leslie and Dovahkiin had taken a group of aliens, who had been hunting humans dome to be killed or placed in camps to allow fleeing humans escaped from detection." Clyde whispered to the other kids who had gathered around in a tight circle.

"Jesus Christ!" Stan mumbled in great shock, due from hearing tales and rumors of Dovahkiin and Leslie's brave exploits to save many humans' lives and get long needed supplies for the resistance to live on.

Following the training session that there is a meeting, inside the command center that the leaders of the resistance were discussing about the recent discoveries of other underground resistance groups and military across the globe are hiding from the Gua forces who now controls every corners of the earth. But the alien leadership rules the Earth with an iron fist from the White House, while McDaniels leads the resistance from the fallen United States.

"I will think that we should surrender to the aliens, mayor, which it is a losing war." Randy expressed that he want to throw the towel in, which McDaniels was thinking that he was being a coward as usual. She was sitting there rolling her eyes that she knows about the torture techniques that the Gua uses when she was possessed by Mabus. "Really, Marsh, you want to give yourself and your family over to these monsters that they tortured you until they break you into nothing. That is when she had showed him the scar on her right side of her neck that is where the alien scientist had injected her with plasma treatments to keep Mabus' demi- god like life-force and powers to burn her body out that could had killed her.

"I-I-I didn't know about you had gone through during your painful possession, mayor?" Randy mumbles in fear, as he had leaned back in his chair when she was standing over him and glaring down at him with those intense eyes of hers.

"Of course not that you didn't noticed that I was possessed, which you were up in your ass with that PC shit, Marsh!" McDaniels snarled at him with fury that her eyes were intense looking. All of the members of the resistance were sitting there in shock at her. "W-What?"

XXXXXX

Back in Washington DC, inside a Gua prison camp that is holding Garrison as prisoner in that he is unaware of that he is about to be rescued by a Rebel Gua forces, which they hates Mabus with a passion that Mabus will destroy his own species and humanity to become a god and supreme ruler of the universe. Garrison looks in shock when he had see aliens helping him to escape from his hell.

"Oh jeez, are you going to kill me that your leader is done with me for the sensitive information that he wanted. So, just end my pointless life now." Garrison begged on his knees that he didn't want to be the president at all. He had tried to get himself to lose the election to Clinton, so he can go back to South Park to teach again, but the member berries had shot that idea in the ass. "No, we are helping you to get out of here, so you can join your species' resistance against our despot leader that makes your leadership looks tame." One of the rebel aliens had given Garrison a Gua solider to blend in with the aliens to escape the ruined capital without detection, which unknown to Garrison that the rebel aliens are taking him to awaiting resistance who are gathering human escapees from the aliens' prison camps onto army covered supplies trucks. They were heading out west for the Rocky Mountains, which the former President Garrison knew so well.

Cut to the White House that Mabus had gotten the word that the President Garrison and other humans had escaped from the highly tech alien controlled prison camps. He shows no mercy to the commander who is in charge of the camps.

"Zeke, I'm not pleased with this development at all that you had allowed the president of this country to escape from our camps that could leads to our possible defeat by the humans' resistance." Mabus shows his disapproval for the failure to notice the security breach within the camps. The commander begged for forgiveness from his leader who has no tolerance for failure, but Mabus used his blast powers to kill him on the spot, which his body had dissolved when he had dropped to the ground. "I don't accept any calls mercy for your failure that could fails our occupation of this world and doom our species to extinction."

The caravan of army truck were using the darkness and back roads as a safety net to avoid detection from the alien patrols that now controls the cities and towns' streets for any fleeing humans. Garrison was sticking to himself that he don't to mingle among people that he had helped divided and failed to protected from the first wave of the attack on the world's major cities and military bases were hit first.

"What I had done that I'm unfit to be president of this country?" Garrison was sitting there cradling himself with tears had filled his eyes at that moment. He hides his face with his tattered and worn coat that nobody can see him break down at that moment. Cut back to Colorado, down in the underground compound that had became South Park after the invasion begins. Back at the resistance operations command center that Johnson had rushed up to her to tell her the Eastern U. S. resistance is bringing truckloads of survivors here, which Garrison is one of them.

"Mayor, we are just gotten words from our code talkers that the Eastern U.S. Resistance had freed many prisoners across the eastern seaboard. Plus Garrison is among them as well too." Johnson explained that McDaniels rolls her eyes when he had say Garrison by name. "Garrison, is still alive? McDaniels added in shock that he is still alive that Mabus would have killed him by now. "I had thought that Mabus would kill him for being a world's leader when the Gua had overtaken the world's major capitals." She had seated herself at her study "Mayor, it had look like that Mabus had tortured him almost to death."

"Oh, he had gotten off very easy compared to my own internal torture with him in control of my body." McDaniels replied that nobody cared about her being tortured and in pain by this monster. The only cared about saving her from her internal torture and suffering was BarBrady. "Mayor, are you okay? Johnson asked that he did not know about the terrible flashbacks of her possession that she had been having lately.

"It is none of your concern, Bob!" McDaniels snapped back with tense that Johnson had back off from her. All sudden she had decided to call a night that she hasn't getting any sleep at all, due to the increasing visions and flashbacks. "What kind of bug had crawled up into her ass lately?" Yates asked, after she had stormed out of the room. A few minutes later, inside her living quarters that she had thrown herself into BarBrady's arms.

"What is wrong, my sweetheart that you looks much worn lately? BarBrady expressed with great concern, as he had noticed the bags under her eyes when he saw her. But she had hugged him tightly. George, I'll be straight with you that I had been having no sleep lately, due to visions and nightmares."

" _To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's notes: I'm back from my forced hiatus that my laptop had died a few weeks ago that I had to buy a brand new laptop.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Call for Surrender**

Out through the entire afternoon that McDaniels had locked herself in her living quarters. She was lying in bed that those visions had drained her like a vampire feeding on its prey. It is one of many side effects of post possession by Mabus. Her head was pounding violently that had crippled her for the rest of the day or longer, as she tried to sleep the pain off. BarBrady was out in the hallway looking for her at that moment.

"Has anybody see Commander McDaniels at all?" BarBrady asked when he had come across Katherine Holloway, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Nicole who were sitting on the stairwell.

"We saw her went into her living quarters that she looks in pain, BarBrady." Wendy quickly replied to his question, as she and the other girls pointed at the door that is when he had opened the door to find her laying in bed.

"Mary, are you okay? BarBrady said, as he had stepped into the living quarters when he had seen her curled up in a fetal position to help with pain in anyway. "Please, go away! I don't want to be bothered at all." McDaniels winced in pain when she heard his concerned tone voice, as he crept toward her bed. "It feels like my head is going to explode right now." In reality that McDaniels was suffering an attempted mental link with Mabus that he use to lower her resistance to find the remnants of humanity who had became the resistance of Earth and the location of President Garrison. "Mabus is trying to probe my mind to locate the resistance cells and Garrison, George."

"W-What? Mary, you have the will to fight him to protect the resistance and Garrison at all cost." BarBrady replied, as he had seated himself next to her, who is struggled to not to cry at all. "I don't know how long I could continue to resist him, George." Outside of the living quarters that young Kat Holloway was standing by the door all of a sudden that Kat felt a sharp stabbing pain in her head, which it means that Mabus is trying to linking up with her. But Kat fight back like McDaniels did earlier. It had angered the alien antichrist, who wants Garrison back and destroy the remnants of humanity for good.

"These humans are resisting my link to them." Mabus protested out of anger that his personal doctor had backed away from his furious leader, who is about to go on a rampage. Meanwhile Kat was feeling the same like McDaniels is feeling right now. Kat had put her head between legs to stop the spinning within her head and not trying to vomit.

"Kat, are you okay?" Nicole asked, as Kat was struggling to not vomit. "H-H-He is trying to find us. He wants his grand pride for defeating us back." Who, Kat? That is when Kat can't hold her nausea within no more, which she had vomited everywhere on the floor. "Eww that is gross, Kat."

"Sorry, I can't handle it that my head is pumping like a jackhammer drilling into my skull right now." Kat said, after wiping the vomit from her mouth with her hand. During the chaos that BarBrady was escorting a very ill McDaniels to the medical wing when he came across them. "Are you okay, Kat?"

Meanwhile at the tavern that Skeeter had created from his living quarters that the men of the underground town had gathered for their evening drinks, which Randy was thinking about calling for them to surrender to the Gua. And by his own surprise that nobody won't dare to support on his plans of surrendering to the aliens, or standing up to Commander McDaniels to suggest that.

"Guys, this is a losing battle that we should just surrender to the aliens." Randy suggested that everyone was standing there in complete shock to what is coming from his mouth. "Please, hear me out guys that we are losing fighters on a daily basis and our supplies are dwindling."

"Soldier, you better back down from the talks of surrendering to the enemy who wants humanity ceased to exist anymore." Jimbo warned, as he had grabbed him by his shirt and shake some sense into him.

Gawd, Jimbo! What is the point of the surviving like wild animals out there that all of us are going to die from the elements, sickness and going hungry?" Randy coldly responded to his older half brother's refusal to not back from the fight.

"What the hell are you talking about Randy? Do you want Sharon, Stanley and Shelly to become their slaves?" Jimbo warned him about the possible outcome for his family in the future "Or much worst to send them to the slaughter house." Randy was starting to walk away to escapes from his older half brother's harsh criticism at that moment. "Gawd, you guys that I was hoping for you guys backed me up on this."

"What the hell that was about?" Stephen Scotch added that he looks very confused to Randy's plan to surrender to the new alien overlords, as they were looking at each other for any sense. "He is going to get us all killed." Cut to the Marshes' living quarters that Randy was ranting wildly at his wife, as the whole family sat down for dinner. "Why is everyone is so against my surrendering, Sharon?"

"Dad, we don't want to be treated like cattle by these alien invaders." Stan disapproves his father's plan to give up to the aliens like a bunch of losers. "Gawd, Stanley, you have your mother's stubbornness." Sharon gave Randy a dark glare at that moment.

"Randall Steven Marsh, an enough with this whining. Why you are still angry with the mayor, because she had taken her power back from you following the political correctness fail, and don't forget about Denny, who had replaced you for that fail?" Sharon snapped at him for nonstop complaining for his lost in power or support his plan at all."Sharon, I need your support on this for better or worse."

"No, Randy that this time that you don't getting any support from me that you want our children be in slave camps." Sharon shot back at him on his cop out plan to hand their children over to the aliens overlords.

"Randall, I was flying in the skies across Europe by bombing Nazi targets to save innocent people from becoming victims in their endless slaughter that you want to do that to your own children and your friends' families." Marvin spoke up about his memories of WW2 that was pure hell on Earth just like Jimbo and Ned had seen in the Vietnam War.

XXXXX

Later on that night that Stan had rejoined his friends down at the training center, which everyone had gone to sleep for the night. One of their chats was about Randy's plan to surrender to the aliens. They were sitting on the stairwell to hide out of view.

"Dude, what the fuck is matter with your dad that he wants to hand us over to the aliens?" Kyle snapped at his once best friend for his father's cop out plan to set them up to be slaves or get killed. "Kyle, he is not getting his way last few days." While Stan was standing there shrugging his shoulders at him.

"I see it is a power struggle is rising between Randy and my dad that it had brought my dad into this struggle." Dovahkiin added with concern that he knows that his dad had developed a feud with Mr. Marsh right before the invasion begun. It had stemmed down to the fact that Randy was jelly, because McDaniels was starting to go to Denny for town's projections and town issues.

"I had thought my and Cartman's feud was bad that Mr. Marsh and Mr. Hughes takes the cake of fuckery." Kyle said, while he was sitting on the stairs eating an apple for a snack, and he was sharing apples with Kenny as well too.

"We were so blinded by being divided over pitiful bullshit that had led us here." Dovahkiin commented on humanity's divide that had created a very easy victory for the aliens.

"Annddd don't forget that the aliens use our divide as a tool to mock us in battle these days." Stan commented on the aliens' mockery toward humanity with our species' faults.

"This mess had started by Cartman for that Mitch Conner's bullshit, which it had led to McDaniels being possessed by Mabus." Kenny chirped into the conservation to give his sense about the entire situation. "And where is that fat asshole at anyway?" Cut to Cartman's living quarters inside his bedroom that Cartman was laying on his bed with Mr. Kitty when Liane had popped her head in the door. "Hun, I had made some strawberry frosted pop tarts, string cheese, and homemade apple sauce."

"I wish for a Goddamned KFC bowl right now, mom." Cartman expressed his annoyance towards his own mother that his fast food drought continues for him. "Sorry, hun that we have to eat what is available." Meanwhile in the hospital wing that both McDaniels and Kat are resting, while BarBrady was watching over them. That is when Yates had came walking in there to brief him about the alien forces, and McDaniels had fell asleep.

"Sir, do you have a moment of your time?" Yates nervously asked that BarBrady had been avoiding him and the squad like a plague ever since the invasion begun.

"What do you want, Harrison? BarBrady addressed his former police sergeant coldly that he had not trusted him like he did in the pre invasion days when Yates and his officers had their hand in high crime within town.

"How is Mary doing, George?" Yates asked once again that he seen the redness in BarBrady's face when he had asked that question. "Oh, you want to see Mary is okay that you had helped to ushered the antichrist into our world, now look at our world, Harris!" BarBrady expressed his anger towards his second in command at that moment.

"Look, sir that I know that I'm your least favorite person these days for what I and the guys had done to Mary by making crime go up with cat's piss into everyone's drinks and drugs." Yates explained himself to the silent fuming police chief, who has his arms folded.

"This is the aftermath of your alliance with Mitch Conner and the local crime families did that Mary has fainting spells now, due to her possession." BarBrady snapped back at him, as he had grabbed him by the collar to show him the damage done on her body. "Holy monkey balls!" He looks shocked when he had seen the very ill McDaniels laying there. "Mary, I'm sorry for my own ignorance by betraying you for a hand puppet."

"Oh, cut your crap, Harris that you want symphony from me, which you had forgotten that you and this town had put me through hell. It was an easy possession of my mind and body for that monster couldn't pass up." McDaniels snapped with hostility when he was pleading for forgivingness from her and BarBrady.

"I know you have hostility toward me for backstabbing you, Mary." Yates quickly defended himself that she doesn't want to be bothered at all. McDaniels made whatever motion with her left hand that she is done with him. "Please, mayor for our betrayal toward you." The Mayor was sitting there giving him a dark glare.

"You're sorry on that betrayal, now I'm a hybrid freak thanks to you assholes." McDaniels roared with more hostile tone that Yates had backed away from her, which her fiery temper is well known to the town before the invasion.

"Wait did you said you are a hybrid?" Yates nervously replied that his betrayal had gotten her turned into a human experiment for the aliens during her possession. "What do you think I get the Intel from? I linked myself to Mabus?"

" _To Be Continued!"_

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter that I had been playing The Fractured But Whole and replaying Stick of Truth last few months. This contains some spoilers from the game in this chapter.**


End file.
